


Clint's who?

by IsisKitsune



Series: Prompt Fics [34]
Category: Highlander - All Media Types, Robin Hood (Traditional), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clint is Robin Hood, Gen, Immortal!Clint, Immortal!Phil, Post Avengers (Movie), Prompt Fic, Watcher!Phil, what if...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint was born Robin of Locksley... So no wonder Hawkeye was so damn good!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint's who?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [Prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/10266.html?thread=21992986#t21992986)
> 
> Takes place just post movie, everything is cannon until this point.

Clint’s head shot up, a hand reaching into his shirt for the hidden blade that was ever present. “We’ve got company,” he mumbled in Natasha’s direction while staying as calm, at least outwardly, as physically possible.

“Clint?” Clint dropped the half drawn short sword back into its sheath with a click so audible everyone looked at him before they recognized the voice. “It is you, right?”

“Holy,” Tony was wide eyed before he scrambled out of his seat and rushed to make sure it really was who he thought it was.

“Yeah,” Clint called, voice shaking as Phil stepped into the room, smiling sadly at him when the thrum got louder before fading completely at their proximity.

“I guess I got my Watcher card revoked, huh?”

Clint scrambled past a dumbfounded Tony to hug the man, “I’m sorry… I’m glad you did though.”

Phil just laughed and hugged back before patting his arm, his tattoo flashing for a split second as his cuff was pulled back by the movement. “I take it this can’t be removed then?”

Clint laughed and shook his head, “Sorry, wish it could… I’ve got a few marks I’d love to get rid of if I could.”

Tony was still trying to get over the fact that Agent Coulson was still alive. “I’m gonna fucking KILL Fury!”

Clint chuckled, “Don’t bother, Phil did die, he didn’t lie about that.” Tony blinked at him. “He didn’t have a clue Phil would come back. He didn’t know he was- like me. Hell, I didn’t even know. They actually LET you join the Watchers without knowing you were a foundling?” Clint was laughing, though his eyes were sad.

“We had different rules when I first joined, and I didn’t even know until I woke up in the morgue…” Phil shrugged, “You should have seen Fury’s face when I reported back to his office.”

Clint burst out laughing so hard he nearly doubled over as he slapped Phil on the back, “So, they don’t know yet?”

“I had to explain the situation to Director Fury of course but otherwise, no one else knows outside of SHIELD.”

“Wonder how long that’ll last…” Clint mumbled while Phil shrugged.

“Excuse me, what the fuck is going on?!” Tony shouted, making everyone blink.

“Uh, oh, yeah. Clint, would you like to do the honors? After all, you have been at this longer.”

“You planned this from the beginning, didn’t you?” Clint glared, affectionately, and Phil just gave that cryptic smile that could mean “Who me?” or “I’m contemplating the best way to extract your heart with my pocket protector”. Seriously, the guy was that hard to read when he wanted to be. “Alright, fine, but I’m not stabbing myself. And don’t you even try, you’ll probably give Stark an aneurism or something.” Phil smiled and nodded as Clint pointed at him. “I… we’re,” and he had to smirk because damn if that wasn’t somehow endearing to him, “Immortals.”

Tony blinked, “Immortals? As in, like Thor and Loki?”

Clint shook his head, “No, we’re nowhere near like them, although there were legends of one of us being mistaken for a Horseman… but I haven’t met him so I don’t know personally-“

“Whoa, whoa, Horseman? As in-“

“Horsemen of the Apocalypse, yeah those Horsemen.” Clint shrugged, “Like I said, no personal Intel there so I’m not going into detail. Anyway, Immortals. We, uh, you’re pretty much stuck with us unless we get our head chopped off.” Clint shrugged as Bruce blinked at him, “Actually between you and Hulk I’m kinda surprised you aren’t one of us. That accident really should have killed you…” Bruce frowned, grumbling to himself softly.

“Clint, you’re getting off target… Seeing as who you use to be, that seems very amusing.”

Clint glared at Phil for all of two seconds before smiling and nudging him, “That was what… 3 hundred years ago?”

“Our records say 12th century, or is there something you’ve forgotten to tell us?” Phil gave that blink, Clint just shook his head.

“We couldn’t tell date or time for shit back then, could have been 8 or even as early as 4 hundred years ago for all I can remember.” Clint smirked and tapped a knuckle against his head, “Concussion, remember? I’ve had at least one in the last few days and way more than that over the years.”

“Wait, wait, hundreds of years? As in several?”

Clint smirked at Tony’s outburst. “Yeah, I’ve been around a long time.”

Tony actually looked at a loss, for once his mind not able to put the numbers together. Phil took pity on him, “Mr. Stark, may I introduce you to Robin of Locksley. Also known as-“

“Holy shit… You’re Robin Hood?” Clint couldn’t help but smirk at the total awe on the philanthropist’s face when he nodded. “The Robin Hood, HOLY- JARVIS, tell me you’ve got footage of him from the fight!”

“Of course Sir,” was stated from somewhere/everywhere around the room.

It took a split second before Clint was suddenly blinking at footage of himself taking out enemies from different angles. Some of the angles left him wondering where the footage came from as Tony started actually rambling, in a non-science way, at him, making him step back and smirk at Phil. “Wow, now I know how Cap felt when you were fanboying over him…”

Phil’s mouth fell open, “I was not ‘fanboying’.”

“Yes you were,” Steve said softly as he smirked at Tony still in full on rambling about Clint, or Robin, and promises of –better- weapons and near begging for demonstrations of his skills. “But not as bad as him…”


End file.
